


A sua immagine

by JoyControluce



Series: By your side [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Post-Episode: s10e09 The Things We Left Behind, Sad Dean Winchester, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: Cas è sveglio, seduto sul letto come se lo stesse aspettando.“Entra, Dean.” gli dice infatti e appena è abbastanza vicino gli afferra la mano.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: By your side [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A sua immagine

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata tra la 10x09 e la 10x10.

**A sua immagine**

La mezzanotte è passata da parecchio quando Dean si chiude alle spalle la porta del bagno e s'immerge nel buio del corridoio.

Darebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di gettarsi sul letto e sprofondare nell'oblio, ma ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, quella parte di sé dormiente, quella legata al marchio, prende forza, inibisce la sua coscienza e Dean teme di addormentarsi e di non risvegliarsi più, non come il se stesso che conosce, almeno.

Una sottile lama di luce taglia l'oscurità di fronte a lui, la camera di Castiel ha la porta socchiusa.

Quando la spinge, si apre del tutto con lieve cigolio; stride come le due entità che albergano nella sua testa, l'istinto di uccidere che vuole prendere il sopravvento e il desiderio di non farlo.

Una cazzo di guerra civile proprio nella sua testa, pensa Dean.

Cas è sveglio, seduto sul letto come se lo stesse aspettando.

“Entra, Dean.” gli dice infatti e appena è abbastanza vicino gli afferra la mano.

Ha occhi grandi che vedono tutto, anche quella parte oscura che lui era così sicuro di poter tenere sotto controllo.

Le labbra di Dean tremano, ma lui si odia troppo per vergognarsene.

“Io non volevo farlo.” balbetta e sul volto ha un'espressione spezzata e dolente.

Castiel sa che Dean ha per anni custodito il seme del rimorso, dentro di sé, ed ora ha l'impressione che quel germoglio sia cresciuto tanto da occupare tutto lo spazio, da non lasciare posto ad altro, neanche al respiro.

Un giorno, pensa Castiel, semplicemente quei tralci lo avvolgeranno in una morsa appena un po' più stretta e lui soffocherà. Non vuole neanche pensarla, questa possibilità.

Lo trascina sul letto accanto a sé e gli posa una mano sul collo, ha i capelli ancora un po' umidi.

I suoi occhi, invece, sono asciutti, ma dalla posa rigida delle sue braccia, dalle mani serrate a pugno e da come le sue gambe sembrano incapaci di stare ferme, Castiel potrebbe dire che è tutto il corpo a piangere. Gli duole il cuore, anche se non sa esattamente cos'ha dentro.

“Non volevo.” ripete con un filo di voce.

“Lo so.” gli risponde Castiel e non riesce a fare a meno di posare le labbra sulla sua bocca.

Dean non risponde, lo lascia fare, ma non chiude gli occhi; continua a guardarlo, perché quando ama, Castiel lo fa nel senso più antico del termine, ed è bello.

Dean è così che s'immagina l'amore ancestrale da cui è nato il mondo e non ha il coraggio di andargli incontro, non pensa di meritarsi quel genere d'amore.

Cas si allontana dalla sua bocca e sorride, lascia vagare le punte delle dita ai margini del suo viso e vorrebbe dirgli che l'umanità intera sarebbe dovuta nascere a sua immagine, modellata su di lui; era lui l' _uomo_ che Dio voleva creare.

Ma Dean non pensa di valere tanto, Castiel questo l'ha capito quando l'ha ripescato dall'inferno; lui pensava di meritarsela, la dannazione eterna.

Cas pensa che Dean sia il più grande paradosso di tutto il creato, ma non ci sono abbastanza parole, nella lingua umana, per farglielo capire.

E allora deposita un altro piccolo bacio sulle sue labbra, segue con il pollice la linea delle sue ciglia e gli carezza via dalla fronte le pieghe contrite.

“Dean,” sussurra poi “rimani qui stanotte.”

Dean si riscuote appena dal torpore, quanto basta per gettare uno sguardo fugace al marchio sul suo braccio, ma Cas lo copre con la mano.

“No.” mormora. “Non ti perderai, questa volta. Te lo prometto.”

Castiel ha mani che fanno miracoli, cancellano il peccato, quando sono sulla sua pelle Dean si sente di nuovo nello stato di grazia. Come i bambini. È come se riuscisse a resettare il suo vissuto e gli permettesse di ricominciare da capo, con un'anima immacolata.

Ma Dean sa che l'oscurità torna sempre e a volte ha soltanto paura di estenderla anche alle persone che gli stanno vicino, quelle che ama, e poco importa che Castiel sia un angelo del Signore, l'oscurità può prendere anche lui.

“Dean.” lo richiama. “Guarda me.”

E Dean lo guarda. Lo guarderebbe per l'eternità e quando lo spinge delicatamente, si sdraia sotto di lui.

Cas lo spoglia e si spoglia e dissemina baci in ordine sparso sulla sua pelle, poi traccia con la lingua una strada che li unisca tutti.

E Dean pensa che forse riuscirà a toccarlo senza condannarlo, lo spera, perché proprio non può fare a meno di far scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli arruffati, di lasciarle scendere lungo la linea del collo, fino a fermarsi sulla sua spalla.

Castiel sorride, afferra la sua mano, se la porta al cuore e lo bacia di nuovo sulle labbra.

Questa volta Dean risponde, avvolge le gambe attorno a lui e se lo tira di più addosso.

La pelle s'incolla.

Castiel non sapeva che si potesse amare come fanno gli umani, in modo fisico, intende. La prima volta che ha provato, era così incredulo che Dean ha riso tutta la notte e l'ha mandato in bianco.

A Castiel, quelle risa sono bastate ad appagare ogni desiderio, ma non l'ha detto a Dean.

Ora però non gli basterebbero.

Lo guarda negli occhi, li tiene ancora aperti; Cas riesce a vederci l' anima ed è talmente luminosa che deve quasi abbassare le palpebre.

Gli afferra i fianchi e si spinge contro di lui, nasconde il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e respira tra i suoi capelli; sa di fumo e di qualche antiquato dopobarba.

Castiel sposta la mano verso il basso, lo afferra avvolgendolo con le dita, gli bacia l'orecchio e spinge ancora.

Spinge finché non gli manca il fiato, finché non esplode di piacere e Dean sotto di lui s'inarca, geme, sussurra il suo nome e viene nella sua mano.

Castiel pensa che il creato, visto dall'alto, da oltre la nebulosa delle stelle, non sia altrettanto bello.

Si lascia cadere esausto sul materasso e si volta di fianco perché il letto è stretto, poi avvolge il braccio attorno a Dean e se lo stringe addosso, la sua schiena bollente contro il petto.

“Cas...” inizia quello, e il suo tono è di nuovo teso, ammonitorio.

Castiel immagina che gli propinerà la storia del dormire da solo, per la sua stessa sicurezza, ma lui non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare ora.

Posa la mano libera sulla sua fronte e la fa scendere fino a coprirgli gli occhi.

“Shhh.” lo zittisce. “Dormi. Penserò io al marchio.”

“Ma-”

“Domani.”

E Dean depone le armi e concede al guerriero di riposare.

Castiel respira piano contro i suoi capelli.

Quando pensa al Dio buono, quello che le persone di fede a volte gli hanno descritto, Dean se lo immagina come lui.

E in fondo ci crede, che possa tenere a bada il marchio.

Fine

_Ecco, io non volevo che uscisse proprio così questa storia, doveva essere una lemon e non dico altro, poi è partita la tangente religiosa e addio._

_Al solito, abbiate pazienza e se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate._

_Grazie a tutti!_


End file.
